


Bubbles

by 8ats



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats





	

Negan had complained about being alone when trying to take a bath, made up some fake excuse that he 'didn't want to be walked in on', though Carl decided to roll with it and stayed in the bathroom with him, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, averting his eyes as Negan settles in the tub with a red face.

It's quiet for a while, Negan's just relaxing and leaning back, but soon he shifts and the sound of the water shows, and he reaches for a bottle of shampoo, or what he assumes to be some form of soap. He gets enough, which isn't much, and starts to lather his short hair, closing his eyes and humming as he digs his fingertips into his scalp and massages.

"It's been a while since I've had a bath because people don't like staying in here with me," oh, so he wasn't lying? Damn. Score one for Negan. "So thanks, Carl." Oh, now he's using his name? Fancy.

"S'fine, I guess," he replies, bouncing his legs a bit, looking at the floor. He lets himself relax a bit, keeping his focus off Negan the best he can.

"Kid, hey. C'mere." Carl wants to stay put but his body moves before he can let his mind protest. He catches a glimpse of Negan's dick and he quickly averts his eyes while folding his arms. "Why don't you join me?"

He feels embarrassed and worried and wants to ask 'but Negan don't you need me to watch the door?', but then he gets an idea. To try to be unphased. So he shrugs.

"Alright, sure." Negan's expression remains amused by that, smile not fading much as Carl starts undressing. Soon he's shirtless, pantless, naked. He shudders a bit at the air hitting him, but he's able to sate it by stepping into the tub without protest or question. Negan grins and fits his legs on either side of Carl, and in turn Carl fits his legs up towards his chest, embarrassed of being too exposed.

"Turn around, you'll probably feel better and I'll see less if you're that worried about it," Negan says, and Carl only nods and complies - and he hears the snap of the shampoo bottle, and soon he gasps with Negan pouring water over his long hair, and lathering it with the soap all the same. "Shhhh, shhh. Relax. I'm not hurtin' you none."

He only continues to rub and roll his fingertips against the gentle scalp, making sure to coat all of the hair with bubbles, smoothing it back and rolling his fingers in the locks. Carl has his eyes closed and is relaxing into the touch, letting his guard down easily but he can't help it, he hasn't had close contact like this for a long time. He feels weirdly appreciated and cared about, and soon Negan's hands leave and are replaced with water trying to rinse out the soap in his hair, then Negan's own. Time passes and Negan's rubbed his soap filled hands over Carl's back, shoulders, chest, leaving His face really red. Once they're more or less finished, the water has run fridgid, and Carl steps out first, squeezing his hair out, and it heavily hangs around his shoulders.

He wraps himself in a towel, and unfortunately (or, maybe fortunately), catches another glimpse of Negan's dick, looking away again fast - though he swears he was half hard. Weird, but interesting. Soon, Negan's bottom half is covered with a towel and they're now matching in style, and they both step out and Negan sits on his bed.

"Thanks, kid."


End file.
